


J'ai Besoin de Barbara

by saphique



Category: August: Osage County (2013)
Genre: Anger, Cruel Mother, Depression, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Insanity, Love/Hate, Meryl Streep - Freeform, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Violet dit simplement la vérité, une vérité qui semble conflictuelle car elle provient des profondeurs. Les vérités énumérées ont des racines, sillonnent jusqu'au cœur de la famille.Ce que Violet ne parvient pas à dire, c'est que Barbara lui est indispensable. Incapable de le formuler complètement, elle le murmure ici et là. J'ai besoin de Barbara. Où est Barbara? Quand Barbara arrive-t-elle?





	J'ai Besoin de Barbara

Violet est une femme incontestablement intelligente, exécrablement mesquine et profondément malheureuse.

Le départ de Barbara pour suivre son mari dans un autre État lui a brisé le cœur. Certes, elle reporte cette blessure sur le dos de Beverly et lui en fait porter le fardeau.

"Tu lui a brisé le cœur en déménageant si loin," répète-t-elle à Barbara quand chaque occasion se présente, malgré le fait que Beverly a clairement donné sa bénédiction.

Jamais Violet n'aurait approuvé ce départ. Ou plutôt, jamais elle n'aurait approuvé les raisons de ce départ. Suivre son mari. Quelle absurdité. Tandis que Barbara avait tant à offrir, une carrière prometteuse. Violet hurle la vérité quand elle dit que ses filles, gâtées et éduquées, auraient toutes été capables de devenir présidentes de compagnies. Particulièrement Barbara.

Et les voici, ses trois filles aux vies médiocres. Violet est persuadée que le départ de Barbara ne lui a pas simplement brisé le cœur, mais il a condamné ses sœurs à la médiocrité. Barbara avait une influence majeure sur leurs développements personnels. Sa confiance inébranlable était une inspiration. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de fuir avec Bill pour le supporter, lui, dans sa carrière, négligeant la sienne.  Bill est très gentil, un peu innocent, et il ne pouvait pas comprendre tout l'univers qui venait de s'écrouler.

Violet dit simplement la vérité, une vérité qui semble conflictuelle car elle provient des profondeurs. Les vérités énumérées ont des racines, sillonnent jusqu'au cœur de la famille.

Ce que Violet ne parvient pas à dire, c'est que Barbara lui est indispensable. Incapable de le formuler complètement, elle le murmure ici et là. _J'ai besoin de Barbara. Où est Barbara? Quand Barbara arrive-t-elle?_

Barbara n'est pas venue la réconforter quand la nouvelle du cancer de la bouche est tombée. Y aurait-il une forme de vengeance derrière cette indifférence?

Malgré ces blessures qui s'accumulent dans le cœur espiègle de Violet, Barbara lui manque toujours. En réalité, c'est la capacité de Barbara de crier plus fort que Violet qui lui manque. Cette aise à pousser plus loin, à partager une colère sans fond, à s'élever haut autour de la table de la cuisine et élever la voix. Violet a besoin d'une tête plus dure que la sienne. Violet est en manque de la rudesse et de la brutalité de Barbara. Violet nécessite Barbara car elle lui rappelle sa propre fougue, son énergie noire, sa capacité à relever tous les défis.

Fumant sa cigarette, se cachant derrière ses lunettes fumées, Violet se remémores les veines démarquées sur le front de Barbara quand ses hurlements dépassent les siens. Jamais une mère ne va avouer aimer provoquer sa fille simplement pour admirer son irritation, un reflet de sa propre énergie pure.

Violet est en manque de Barbara et comprend parfaitement qu'elle ne pourra pas continuer à vivre cette solitude sans sénescence.  La pure folie vient déjà la visiter, seulement Violet ne la reconnait pas en tant que folie. Est-ce la toxicomanie qui la déclenche ou qui la camoufle?

C'est cette folie qui a tout brisé de manière définitive, ce matin de canicule. Tandis que chaque membre de la famille a quitté soudainement, sans démontrer l'intention de revenir - Bill et Jean scandalisés par l'agression sexuelle, Steve le porc et Karen la pauvre imbécile en cavale pour échapper aux jugements, Ivy et le petit Charles déterminés à recommencer une nouvelle vie, Mattie Fae et Charles épuisés - il ne restait que Barbara à la table avec elle, pour manger le poisson préparé par Johnna.

Le poisson maintenant au sol, entouré de morceaux d'assiettes éclatées.

"Quand il ne restera plus rien, il restera moi. Je serai encore ici!" hurle-t-elle à l'univers, aux personnalités invisibles qui la provoquent imaginairement.

"C'est qui, la plus forte?!" demande-t-elle avec vigueur, convaincue de la réponse.

Sauf que Violet espérait, de tout son cœur, entendre Barbara répondre _Moi_ , _maman. C'est moi la plus forte._ Mais, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas la réponse de Barbara, parce que sa fille partage la même intelligence, la même mesquinerie, alors elle lui répond exactement l'opposé de ses désirs, lui offre la réponse que sa mère mérite.

"C'est toi maman qui est la plus forte," réplique Barbara, amère et fière. 

Barbara embrasse sa mère sans affection sur la tête, serre de ses mains moites ses épaules maigrichonnes, avant de quitter définitivement la maison, abandonnant sa mère avec son intelligence, sa mesquinerie, sa dépression et sa folie.

La froideur de la solitude frappe l'esprit dérangé de Violet. Parcourant des yeux la pièce, cherchant à bout de bras, appelant de sa voix tremblante, personne ne répond. _J'ai besoin de Barbara._

Donc Violet a recours à l'hypocrisie, trouve le réconfort dans la gentillesse et la tendresse -qualités qui la dégoûte- dans les bras de l'amérindienne inconnue qui l'accueille dans les escaliers du grenier, sans rien dire, sans jugement.


End file.
